jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Park III Movie Storybook
The Jurassic Park III Movie Storybook is a 48-page storybook adaptation of the third film's screenplay. It was adapted by Marc Cerasini and published by Random House in 2001 for children aged 7 and up, and came with a free "digital dinosaur action pack" CD-ROM. The pages display pictures from the film alongside the text. Being adapted from the screenplay and made easy to read for kids, the book has several differences from the finished film. Differences from the film * The captain of the Dino-Soar boat lacks an assistant. * Mark Degler remains at the dinner table for the discussion about raptors between Dr. Grant and Dr. Satler. The discussion is abbreviated and does not include Grant suggesting the raptors could have been smarter than dolphins and primates. * The Spinosaurus vs. T. rex fight does not end with the latter's death. Instead the fight ends inconclusively as the book shifts to Paul Kirby explaining the situation. * Amanda Kirby accompanies Paul to Grant's dig site instead of being introduced during the following dinner scene. * The first dinosaur seen on the plane is an Apatosaurus, which did not appear in the film. * Instead of Nash asking Paul to land the plane, the landing gear deploys and alerts Grant to their intentions. * Cooper punches out Grant instead of using the butt of his pistol. * The Spinosaurus roars almost immediately after Grant wakes up rather than from Amanda yelling into the loudspeaker. * The gunshots heard after the Spinosaurus roars are replaced by a terrified scream from Cooper. * Udesky is the one that opens the plane door after the crash to see how far up in the tree they are, not Grant. * After everyone freezes in front of the T. rex, the predator actually begins to turn away from them because it can't see them, but Udesky panics and runs, causing it to chase them. * Paul explaining that they chose Grant because they mistakenly thought he had been on Isla Sorna before is omitted. * Paul and Amanda's conversation while changing clothes is omitted. * When asked to classify the Spinosaurus, Billy only mentions Suchomimus, not Baryonyx. * InGen's list is omitted in the conversation about the existence of the Spinosaurus. * Grant and Billy observing Paul struggling to put on his backpack and questioning him about his adventures is omitted. * Grant chuckling about being on Isla Sorna and not getting paid for it is replaced by a distant roar from an unidentified theropod. * Ben's camera works without Udesky replacing the batteries. * The footage on Ben's camera is completely different. The footage begins with Ben and Eric landing in the tree; Eric is fine but Ben is visibly hurt and stuck in the tree. The footage cuts off as Eric begins to climb back up the tree to help Ben. * Udesky gets Grant's attention to look at the Velociraptor eggs. This happens without Amanda and Paul running off, meaning the raptor nest is where Ben and Eric landed, which would imply Ben was inevitably killed by the raptors. * Amanda is the one that notices Billy stayed behind to photograph the nest, not Grant. * The group trapping the male raptor in the embryonics lab is omitted. * Grant scales a tree to escape the raptors rather than being surrounded by them on the ground. Eric Kirby rescues him immediately. * Udesky's death is completely omitted. He is never mentioned again after the group runs from the embryonics lab. Subsequently, the raptors using Udesky to try and lure the humans out of the tree is omitted. * Billy admits he stole raptor eggs before Grant finds them in his bag, explaining that they could bring a raptor to the mainland and study it, funding the dig for many more years. * Before heading further into the aviary, Paul questions what the building is and Grant says it's some kind of observatory. Eric mentions the boat they saw. * Paul convinces Grant not to throw the eggs over the observatory's ledge. In the film, Paul is the one that questions why Grant doesn't do it. * Corythosaurus can be seen during the riverbank sequence, but is replaced by Parasaurolophus in the film. * Barney is omitted from the river attack sequence. * Spinosaurus drawing blood from Amanda underwater is omitted. * Grant finds the flare gun floating on the surface of the water rather than diving underneath for it. * The Kirbys reminiscing about the past is omitted. * As the helicopter flies away at the end, a Marine attempts to shoot one of the Pteranodons believing it's going to attack them, but Grant stops him. * Amanda hopes the Pteranodons don't nest in Enid, Oklahoma. In the film, she dares them to. * The book ends with Ellie calling Grant on the helicopter, asking him why he would go back to Jurassic Park after he said there was nothing there for him to learn. He replies that he's "evolving." Trivia * Billy is said to be 25 years old. * The Spinosaurus is described as being "almost fifty feet long and sixteen feet high with a tall, bony sail along its spine." Goofs * Ellie refers to 'Site B' as Jurassic Park. She should know Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna are two different islands. Gallery Jp3storybookfront.jpg|Front cover. Jp3storybookback.jpg|Back cover. Jp3storybookspino.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' description. Jp3storybookspinovstrex.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' vs. T. rex fight. Category:Jurassic Park Books Category:Jurassic Park III